


Gone Away

by MagicNonCreator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, G!P Hermione, Girl Penis, Mostly Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, a little drama, probably, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicNonCreator/pseuds/MagicNonCreator
Summary: The war is finally over, but Hermione no longer feels at home in Britain. The first thing on her list of things to do? Recover her parents. The second?She hasn't quite thought of that yet.To forge her path, new friendships will rise as she says goodbye to old friends.Love will light the way.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Sophia (OFC) & Hermione Granger, Sophia (OFC)/?
Comments: 33
Kudos: 202





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... First story I actually write myself!  
> So please be nice and contructive xD
> 
> I don't have a beta, neither do I really enjoy reading my own writing over multiple times.  
> I'll hopefully catch the big mistakes, and if you point out mistakes, i'll hopefully get them fixed.
> 
> I don't know how fast I'll update.  
> My hopes are that by posting as I go, it will give me more of a reason to sit down and write!  
> For future chapters, i'll aim for something like 2,5K-4K words a chapter, but we'll see how that goes!
> 
> Happy reading, and hopefully you enjoy xD

It was finally over. Seven long years of fighting and schooling, and more fighting. All over.

Hermione knew of course, that is wasn’t actually over. Far from, if her gut instincts had any say in the matter. While she wouldn’t say the 7 years of fighting and surviving had been an easy task to accomplish, something inside her, told her that the truly hard times were ahead.

And this believe shook her to the core.

How could anything possibly be harder than what she and the boys had already gone through?

Fighting Quirrell during their first year at Hogwarts. Hermione was still on the fence about that whole fiasco. She was unconvinced that Dumbledore was unaware of what was happening at the time. They mean to tell her, that the most powerful wizard to grace of halls of Hogwarts, was unaware that his new teacher, was hiding the Dark Lord himself, on the back of his head. No! she wasn’t convinced.

Then there was the second year, and Salazar’s basilisk. Hermione did in this instance believe that Dumbledore was unaware, for the most part anyway. She was however not pleased, not the least bit. The way all their peers had turned on Harry, convinced that he was the heir of Slytherin, and the one opening the chamber. The way that none of the teachers had taken any time out of their schedule to produce some proof, that this wasn’t the case, and help Harry through his struggle. They way that in the end, yet again, for the second year in a row, they, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had to save the day.

And of course, the third year, where Hermione, Harry, and Ron once again had to save they day. This time from Ron’s rat of all people. And at the end of the day, nothing mattered anyway. The rat, Peter Pettigrew, got away. Lupin was fired, because of his lycanthropy, which left a bad taste in Hermione’s mouth. And to top it all off, Sirius Black was once again on the run. Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, could not produce any evidence that Sirius was an innocent man? No! Hermione wasn’t convinced.

Then the Tri-Wizard Tournament happened, and at the beginning of the year, Hermione truly thought that his would, for once, be an ordinary year at Hogwarts. A year of schooling where she could finally be allowed to be the kid she wanted to be. The kid that would spend hours hidden in the library, reading every book she could get her hands on. Okay, maybe her idea of being a kid, was exactly the norm, but she wanted to experience in either way. And then, to every one’s surprise, Harry was picked for the tournament, Cedric was killed, and Voldemort was back. At least if you asked Harry. The ministry said otherwise, because of course they did.  
She had found some enjoyment during this time, however. From an odd place if she were to say so herself. During the year, she had overheard multiple wizards and witches of the Beauxbaton delegation talk about one Delacour. At first, she didn’t know who this was, and to her knowledge, no one named Delacour was part of the delegation. She would later find that they were talking about her, because of the drama, she had coursed when she found out, that only seventh years could attend the delegation to Hogwarts. Delacour, being a sixth year at the time, had apparently found this highly unfair, and had in now short term made this very clear to everyone at Beauxbaton. Teacher and students alike.  
Hermione was not sure why this story brought her such joy. It definitely wasn’t because the girl couldn’t attend, that made her feel kind off sad. But the image of a girl causing so much drama, that all the students couldn’t stop talking about it amused her.

She wanted to meet this girl.

During the following summer Harry almost got expelled. Then the horrid human being Dolores Umbridge joined the faculty at Hogwarts, and before anyone knew, she was running the place. Then they all listened to Harry, when he told them that Sirius needed saving, so they all flew to the ministry.  
The only good thing to come of this was, that the ministry no longer could deny Voldemort’s return.  
Sirius had been killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, and Harry was a mess. She honestly couldn’t recognize her best friend.

The sixth year went by, and it honestly felt kind off normal. Ron was being a prick because he thought she was into him. She wasn’t. Not because he wasn’t a nice boy, but well, he was a nice _boy_ , and Hermione very much preferred the fairer sex. This was also the year she finally told Harry about this, as well as her other secret. Hermione has a penis. She was born with it, and she honestly never minded it that much. Sometimes she got annoyed and wanted to feel like the girl in her dormitory. She just wanted to feel normal, but she knew this was just her being stupid. She knew that there wasn’t a universal normal, and the fact that she has a penis was just her normal. Harry had reacted like she expected, a little shocked at her being attracted to girls, then even more shocked about the penis, but in the end, he did what Harry always did. He gave her a big smile, followed by a big hug, joked a bit about him hopefully being bigger, and then ended with a promise to always be there for her. Merlin, Hermione loved that boy!

Then the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts, Bill was scarred after his fight will Fenrir Greyback, and Dumbledore was killed. Everything happened so fast, and soon they were all attending the funeral. While there, every looked on in awe, as Fawkes slowly sang it phoenix song, at his grave. When it was done it slowly lifted of the ground, and to every one’s astonishment, slowly landed on Hermione’s shoulder. The funeral continued, and when it was done Hermione turned to look at Fawkes, who was still resting on her shoulder. It turned to look at her, and slowly preened against her cheek. It gave a loud caw before it took off into the sky. _Will I ever meet him again?_ Hermione wondered keeping her eyes on the bird, as in disappeared into the horizon.

During the summer before their seventh year, they began planning. They had found out about horcrux’ and needed to find them.  
It hadn’t been part of the plan, but as Bill Weasly was marrying the French witch Linda, who was the camping during their fourth year, the Death Eaters attacked once again. Hermione and the boys had quickly apparated away to safety. Once away, Hermione made a short stop at her parent’s house, her own childhood home. She did what had to be done, and obliviated them, thus removing herself from their memories. She then planted fake memories of wanting to live in Australia and left them. Hermione can’t remember a night she ever cried that much. Thank Merlin the boys where there for her.

After many months on the run, their luck finally ran out. They had been on the run from some snatchers but had been caught and brought to Malfoy manor.

While erasing her parents memories of her, had been the most emotional pain she had ever gone through, being a hostage at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange was without a doubt the most physical pain she had ever had to endure, but she endured. Even when Bellatrix took out a knife, and began cutting away at her arm, slowly inscribing the word, that had caused her pain and grief throughout her years at Hogwarts, she endured.

She can’t remember how, but she woke up at in a bed, with Linda sitting next to her. She wasn’t in a lot of pain, except for her throbbing arm.  
She stayed at their home, with the boys for about a week, before they slowly sneaked away at the first sight of dawn.

A quick trip to Gringotts, and a trip on the back of a dragon, and then they were finally back where it all had begun some seven years ago. Back at Hogwarts once more.

Then the fight happened. People died, people they loved. Lupin had been killed, while his wife Nymphadora had been watching. She had luckily gotten away in time. Hermione heart went out to her, having to raise their small boy all alone.  
Fred had been killed, and none had been more crushed than George. Hermione could practically see the life drain out of his eyes, as he watched his twin, and best friend slowly taking his last breaths before surrendering to the ever-lasting sleep.

Bellatrix had been killed as well, and Hermione wasn’t proud when she felt joy at it. Joy should never be felt at another person’s demise, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. After what Bellatrix had done to her, she was happy that she was gone once and for all.

And to end it all Harry had killed Voldemort.

And that’s where she found herself now. Surrounded in bear hug, by her two best friends.

Smiling, because it was finally over.

Crying, because of everything they had lost along the way.

As she took a slow step back from the hug, and looked around at all the chaos and destruction, thick tears rolling down her cheeks, more just sitting in her eyes, waiting to roll down, a sob stuck in the back of her throat, she only had one thought going through her mind.

She had to get away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already?  
> Don't get used to it xD  
> Again, hope I caught the big mistakes while writing it, might read it over later, but I wanna get it out there asap.  
> This is all i've written so far, but hopefully y'all wont have to wait too long for the next chapter!!  
> Oh.. I also upped it to mature, because Hermione has a rather good time in the shower o_o! :D  
> Again, I've never written anything like it, so please be kind!!

Hermione took another step back, tears still brimming in her eyes, making her vision blurry. She looked at her friends, starring back at her, she looked at all the fallen. All the loves ones, all the friends, all the enemies, that were no longer. She looked at all the destruction of the place that used to be her home away from home.

Used to be.

Because she couldn’t recognize it. It no longer felt like the place she belonged. A place where she was safe.

She let out a small chuckle, through her tears at the thought. It had undoubtably never been a place to be safe. Not for her anyway, but it always felt like it. From the day she opened the front door for Professor McGonagall, to the day… Well, she couldn’t really tell when it had stopped feeling like a place she belonged to be, but it most certainly didn’t no longer.

She looked around once more. This time she noticed all the people that survived. All the people that had lost friends, siblings, daughters, sons, mothers, fathers. All the people that had lost loved ones. She knew the real pain was only just beginning for them now.

Tonks, who was left to raise her little Teddy all by herself.

George who suddenly had to run Weasleys wizard wheezes all alone. George who every day from now one, would look into the mirror, and see the face of his lost brother. Who would hear his voice every time he spoke. Who would remind all of his family of his twin each and every time he came by to visit for a cup of tea. Hermione could only pray to Merlin that he would get through this alright.

She spotted Ginny across a field of rubble and grass. She was sitting on a rock by the great lake, looking broken.

Hermione took a last look at her two best friends, who had turned their attention elsewhere, and slowly began working her way towards her best female friend.

Hermione had always admired Ginny. Being able to grow up, the lone girl in a group of 7 children. Being able to play quidditch, like she wanted, and be able to excel at it, even if her brothers always wanted to be better than her at it.

Hermione would probably lie to herself, if she said she didn’t have a small crush on the younger read haired girl. She certainly appreciated her looks, but at the same time Hermione knew that is was only admiration of the girl, and that it was something that shouldn’t be pursued. She didn’t want to risk their friendship, and that was more than enough reason for her to keep the crush at bay.

When she finally arrived, she considered how she should approach the situation. Many different ideas circled around in her brilliant mind, but in the end, she decided to simply sit down next to Ginny, and wait for Ginny to show her that she was ready to talk.

She took a cautionary glance towards to slightly taller girl, and her heart broke at the vision that greeted her. Blood shot eyes, filling with tears, waiting in line to fall down her cheeks. Her jeans that were soaked in a liquid she could only assume was blood – hopefully, someone else’s – and the shaking of her shoulders as she silently sobbed for her dead brother.

Hermione looked down at her left wrist.

_Mudblood_

It still looked red and ugly, but it didn’t really hurt all that much anymore. It would forever stay as an ugly reminder of that day in the Malfoy Manor. She wanted to scar gone, she just hoped it wouldn’t be to challenging. She had other things to get done as well.

After about ten minutes, Ginny finally looked up.

“He’s really gone,” she said in a whisper. Hermione had a hard time believing this was the Ginny she knew and loved.

“I know,” she responded.

She knew that nothing she would say could make it better, so she simply moved a bit closer, put her right arm around Ginny shoulders, and pulled the redhead in for a tight hug.

A hug that told her that everything would be alright in time. That Hermione would never be more than a letter away should she need to talk.

“I’m going to go away for some time,” Hermione said. “I obliviated my parents, during the summer, and sent them to Australia.”

Ginny pulled backed and got a look at Hermione, the sadness in her eyes left no doubt in Ginny that she was telling the truth.

“Why would you do that?” She asked.

“Ginny… I’m Harry’s best friend,” she begun. She brought her left wrist out in front of them and showed the ugly scar to Ginny. When Ginny eyes widened, she continued.

“And a _mudblood_ on top of that,” she said in a sneer. “My parents are muggles. They wouldn’t have been able to defend themselves,” she finished with a drawn-out sigh.

“I have to go get them back.”

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione threw her arms around Ginny’s neck, and buried her face in the space between her shoulder and neck. “I’m going to miss you too,” she cried. “But I have to do this!”

They sat together, holding each other, and not speaking for a while. Neither knew what to say, so neither said anything. Hermione knew that nothing could be said right now to help Ginny. Her loss was so fresh, that she had to let the younger girl get to grips with it first, before she could truly be helped.

On the other hand, Ginny knew, that Hermione had to go get her parents. Of course, she did. Ginny had no idea how Hermione had gathered the courage to do what she had done, but she respected her friend for having done it.

“When will you be back?” Ginny asked quietly.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know’?”

Hermione sighed. What did she mean?

Hermione stayed quiet and pondered a bit. At first she had simply meant that she didn’t know how long it would take to find her parents, and subsequently rid them of the memory loss charm she had bestowed upon them, but at she kept thinking, she realized that there might be more to her statement.

“I think – I think I might stay over there for a while,” Hermione wondered out loud. “Maybe I’ll go somewhere else for a bit. My parents often took me to France during summer breaks, and it is such a lovely country, so I might go there, and see what I can make of myself there.”

“I would love to go with you, but I have to stay,” Ginny said. “I have to help mum and George,” she finished. “Dad will probably try and be strong for them, but he’ll need me to be there too,” she added.

They once again descended into a quiet, that felt comforting for both of the young women.

“Do you think you’ll ever be able to get rid of the scar?” Ginny said, for the first time sounding slightly less sad.

“I certainly hope so,” Hermione said.

But before Hermione could continue her sentence, they both heard an almighty caw above from the horizon. They both looked up, and saw a small black dot, coming towards them, slowly getting bigger and bigger. Soon the wings became visible and it was obvious to them, that is was a bird of sorts. _As if the caw wasn’t an obvious give away_ , Hermione chuckled in her mind.

“Fawkes,” Ginny said in astonishment, as the mighty phoenix became clearly visible.

The phoenix circled above them for some time, both girls watching in awe. When an owner of a phoenix died, the phoenix what typically leave, and never return. It would go on a lead a life as a free phoenix, so Hermione was confused as to why phoenix was suddenly back at Hogwarts.

Hermione noticed that Ginny was about to open her mouth but was again interrupted by a loud caw.

The phoenix slowly began to descend towards the two girls, and when it came near it touched down on the ground right in front of Hermione’s feet. Both girls just kept looking at the bird, not knowing what to do. Fawkes slowly tilted his head to the side, looking almost confused. _Why would the girl do what he wanted her to_?

The phoenix began making small jumps to towards Hermione’s left arm, and once it got there, it began trying to grab her hand with its large claws. Hermione immediately drew her arm back, scared that the big claws would scratch her already scarred arm.

Fawkes let out an undignified caw at this reaction. _Human just do what I want you to do. It will help you!_

Hermione looked towards Ginny, and Ginny slowly gave Hermione a small nod, encouraging her to do the birds bidding.

Hermione slowly, and carefully extended her arm, and Fawkes let out a happy sounding caw, and flapped his wings. _Finally!_

The bird began nipping at the piece of cloth covering the scar on Hermione’s forearm.

 _Of course,_ Hermione thought. _Phoenix tears have healing powers._

Hermione quickly drew the sleeve back, and stuck her arm out, right in front on the large bird.

The bird looked up at Hermione, and Hermione would almost say that the bird smiled at her, as if it knew she just now realized what was going on.

The bird slowly lowered its head, an began squeezing tears out, onto the scar. And to Hermione and Ginny’s wonder, the scar began to fade. It was large scar, so it took some time, but Fawkes was a phoenix on a mission, and didn’t let up until the last piece of disturbed skin had vanished.

Hermione began laughing.

And not just a small chuckle either, but a full-on laugh, straight from the belly, as she fell on to her back, and held her stomach.

She wouldn’t be able to say why she was laughing.

She just got really happy all of a sudden. This thing, that she thought would be a part of her life for the rest of her days. Gone.

Hermione of course knew, that in the grand scheme of things, this was nothing. But it seemed to her, that her unconscious mind had decided to latch on to one the small things that went right today.

And she decided, while laughing, holding her aching stomach, that she didn’t really mind.

Once her laughter died down, she slowly sat back up, and stared in wonder at her, now clear and unscarred, wrist. The phoenix pranced around her, for a little while, before it jumped onto her thigh, and slowly preened into her torse.

During their year on the run, Hermione had on multiple occasions wondered, what had happened to Crookshanks. She feared to worst and had come to accept it. But maybe the loss of her orange four-legged half-kneazle wouldn’t be as bad if Fawkes decided to stick around.

Well, she could only hope!

Shortly after the phoenix had healed Hermione’s wrist, both girls hugged one last time, said their goodbyes, and went their own way. Ginny presumably went home to the Burrow, while Hermione went to her childhood home.

Hermione edged her way down the pathway slowly. She got the door and brought out her keys. She put in the keys, wiped her sweaty hands on her pants, and slowly opened the door, and took a step inside.

She hadn’t been here, for a long time. The last time she set foot inside, was the time when she obliviated her parents.

Unlike Hogwarts, it hadn’t lost its homey feel to Hermione. It just felt strange being her, without her parents. During her schooling, whenever she came home during the summer, her parents would do as much as possible from home, so as to spend more time with her. This in turn meant that she rarely had the house to herself during the summer months.

The first thing she noticed, was that it looked oddly like it did when she left them here. Like they had moved away, with out actually bringing any of there belongs. All the pictures that used to contain all three of them, were still on display all throughout the house.

After some searching Hermione discovered that, all their clothes were gone, as were the suitcases they usually used for family vacations.

After some more looking around, Hermione also noticed that some places lacked picture frames. For some time, she couldn’t figure out why they would have taken some but not all of the pictures.

Being a person of research, Hermione quickly came up with a plan to figure it out. She found an old photo album that had been left behind and began scouring through it. To her luck she soon found pictures, that were taken not long before she left, in their house.

Using these pictures, she deduced that they had for some reason taken all the pictures, that she never appeared on. Pictures of themselves or other family members. Every picture that Hermione had once been a part of, had been left behind. She wasn’t sure why this was the case, but she chalked it up to being a side effect of the charm. _Curse_ she thought to herself.

She decided that for the time being she would stay here, while she figured out a plan of attack, for getting her parents back.

She would need supplies, a travel permission, and oh yeah, she also needed to find out where in Merlin’s name her parents actually went in Australia. And before that would even become applicable, she would need to figure out how to reverse or remove the curse.

First things first though.

She definitely needed a shower, so she went to her room and found a change of clothes, and some new underwear before she went to the bathroom. She quickly discarded her old and dirty clothes. Into the garbage can they went, as she figured she wouldn’t need them anymore.

Once in the shower, she turned on the water and let it fall over her scarred body. While a good deal thinner, than before the year on the run, she could definitely enjoy that some things had grown a bit.

She had always been envious of her dorm mates, because of how confident they were in their bodies. Hermione had often caught them prancing about, almost nude flaunting everything left and right. While Hermione got embarrassed during these encounters, and quickly averted her eyes, she would lie, if she said the sight of her dormmates nude bodies hadn’t come in handy once or twice.

They were no doubt a bunch of very beautiful girls, but Hermione often felt bad, when she thought of them during her moments of release. _They aren’t just bodies_ she would think afterwards, and scold herself, but come next time, the thoughts would return once again.

As were the case this time, as she slowly moved her hands up and down the sides of her body, lathering in the soap.

Unwelcome thoughts of a certain redhead, she had just said goodbye to, entered her mind. She closed her eyes, and slowly moved her hands, to caress her breasts.

One hand slowly went, and squeezed her nipple, as the other hand slowly began dragging south. She could already feel her shaft getting harder.

She slowly began stroking herself, as pictures of Ginny bathing in the lake by the burrow entered her mind. After some time, she began speeding up, and could soon feel her release nearing.

It wasn’t long before she emptied her load into the drain of the shower.

Once she was done with the shower and done with chastising herself for her thoughts of the younger red head, she speedily dragged on her set of new clothes, and went to the kitchen.

Food was next on her to-do list, but no it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her, that the fridge was empty. _No one has lived her for almost a year, of course its empty_ , she rambled in her mind, mad at herself for not thinking of this on her way over here.

She went back to her bedroom to gather a coat and some new shoes from her closet. Once she opened the door though, she had the fright of her life. She released an undignified screech, in a note she didn’t know she could reach, when she saw the big scarlet and gold colored phoenix resting on the edge of her bed.

“Merlin,” she gasped. “Warn a witch next time, would you?”

She went to the bird and stroked its beak a few times, thankful for the fact that the bird followed her.

“Seems like you’ll be sticking around, huh?” She laughed.

“Guess I need to visit Diagon Alley, for some phoenix food,” she said to the bird, as if it could understand her. It couldn’t to her knowledge, but it wouldn’t surprise her.

She chose to pick a coat with a hood on, went into her backyard, and apparated to the apparition spot in Diagon Alley.

The trip went, to her own astonishment, with very few hitches. Thanks to the robe and hood, only the few people she had to converse with actually recognized her, and all of those had the foresight to realize, that the outfit meant she didn’t want to draw attention.

Really only two things bothered her a little during the trip.

Firstly, finding food for phoenix was easier said than done. At first the owner of the shop simply refused to believe that Hermione was the owner of a phoenix and thus refused to sell any of his stock to her. When she finally convinced him, that she indeed did own a phoenix, he barely had any in stock anyway. Hermione decided to buy what she could and placed an order for more.

Secondly, she remembered that she was in dire need of an new wand. The wand she had stolen from Bellatrix was not easy to use and did everything in its power to refuse her magic. When she went passed the reopened shop of Ollivander she chose not to enter. It would have been the easy thing to do, but not the right. While the wand she had gotten during her first visit had worked wonderfully for her, she concluded, that a bit of research wouldn’t hurt. While Ollivander was the best wandmaker in Britain, she wanted to make sure he was also the best wandmaker in the world before she acquired her new wand. An eighteen-year-old Hermione was not limited by the same restrictions she had been limited to at eleven years old. She needed the best, and therefore needed to find out, it that was Ollivander, or someone else.

When she got back home, the phoenix had moved to the living room, now perching on top of the television. Hermione found a small bowl and poured some of the recently acquired food into it and placed it on the floor. She figured the bird would come an eat it, once it got hungry.

Looking at the clock in the kitchen, and noticing it was getting rather late, Hermione hastily threw together a sandwich, chopped it down at a pace she knew couldn’t be healthy, and quickly went to bed.

Hermione needed the rest, as the next couple of days and weeks, would bring hard work, and tears her way.

She would get hurt, and she would hurt some of the people she loved the most. She knew this, but it all had to be done either way!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note  
> "This is for speaking English"  
> « This is for speaking French »

A week had gone by before Hermione even realized it, and she had barely managed to do anything about her problems.

She knew what she was doing.

She was stalling.

She had decided to make finding her parents a part of the journey and would therefore do it on the go. She would go to Australia, and slowly begin her search from there. She could see no reason that she should stick around longer than necessary. As for the curse, she would try and get in contact with the Australian Ministry of Magic, and hope they had a department that could help her in her search for the right counter charm.

Also, to Hermione’s absolute surprise

It turns out that saying goodbye to everything you’ve come to know and love for the last seven years of your life is a lot easier said than done.

On the eighth day of her exile, she got up from her bed and did her morning routine, which included a shower, some breakfast, and feeding Fawkes amongst other things. Once all of that was done, she began packing.

Hermione was done stalling and had to get going. She would never get her parents back if she just stayed at home for the rest of her life. She just hoped that her parents would actually want her back if she managed to reverse the charm. What she had done was by no means legal, or ethically correct. She had taken their memories, without their consent and sent them on their way. A little part of Hermione was also scared that one of the Ministries would seek legal action against her when she would ask for help; but she argued with herself that she had her reasons, and hopefully they could be convinced likewise.

Furthermore, she wondered where in their lives her parents were. A year was a long time, and a lot could have happened to them while Hermione and the boys were on the run from Voldemort.

“Voldemort,” she laughed out loud, enjoying that his death had removed the taboo on his name. “So much for eternal life, huh Fawkes?” she asked the bird, that in turn tilted his head and looked at Hermione like she was a crazy person.

“Oh, don’t you look at me like that, or you won’t be getting any of those new treats I bought you,” Hermione said sternly, with her index finger stretched out pointing at the bird. She sounded annoyed, but judging by the huge grin on her face, she was anything but at the moment.

At the joking threat, the phoenix spread out its large wings and gave a _‘caw’_ that left little room for interpretation. _You will do no such thing,_ Hermione could clearly hear it saying.

And of course, she wouldn’t. This bird had not only saved Harry’s life during their second year, it had also managed to keep Dumbledore alive and out of prison long enough, so he could finish his meticulously planned scheme to win the war.

And certainly not least, it had removed the reminder of the war that had been etched into her arm.

She was indeed in debt to this bird. A debt she would likely never be able to repay, but by Merlin’s left nutsack she would try her best.

Once Hermione had everything she would need on her journey packed in her beaded bag, she needed to come up with a plan of attack. She would talk to Harry first and let him in on the plan, and afterwards she would travel with him to the Burrow and spring the news on the Weasley clan.

Merlin, she hoped that Ginny had kept quiet about it.

While talking with Harry most likely wouldn’t cause any big problems, she wasn’t quite so sure about the Weasleys. Well, two of the Weasleys to be exact.

During the battle at Hogwarts when Hermione and Ron had gone to gather a Basilisk fang so they could destroy the goblet, he had once again tried to kiss her. And she reasoned that due to the heat of the moment, she hadn’t managed to pull away in time.

Hermione was convinced that Ron had seen this as an in, and the entire Burrow was probably already aware of their newly sprouted romance.

What an absolute mess it would be when she would need to convince Molly and Ron that their so-called romance was only a romance in the head of a mad man. In other words, it was all in Ron’s imagination.

With everything ready, she went to say goodbye to Fawkes before she would gather him later but was shocked to see him come flying towards her. Before she could run for cover, the phoenix landed on her shoulder, and nudged her towards the door. He would apparently be tagging along.

And off they went to Grimmauld Place.

><><><><><><><

Once she stood outside the front doors of Grimmauld Place, she could definitely feel the nerves setting in. Wanting to just get it over with, she strode up the stairs and knocked on the door.

After about half a minute and no response she tried again. Still nothing.

He had told her that he would go here, and that she could just go in if she were to ever come visit, so that’s what she decided to do.

Walking into Grimmauld place this time was definitely different than it had been during the war when they had used it as a headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix. It was for one a lot cleaner this time around, and even in the short time Harry had lived here it had become a lot more like a home. It felt lived in.

Once Hermione had checked the living rooms and the kitchen but still with no sight of Harry she decided to go check if he might still be asleep in his room.

She made it about halfway there, before she stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway. There was no longer a doubt in her mind. He was home in his room, but he was without a doubt NOT sleeping.

She had stopped because she could suddenly hear grunts coming from down the hallway. They were manly grunts that sounded a lot like those videos she had told her parents she wasn’t watching.

What shocked her even more was the panting and moaning that sounded decidedly female. Hermione wouldn’t say she enjoyed watching or listening to other people having sex, but for half second, she seriously thought about waiting it out in the hallway. They were enjoying themselves; she could tell that much.

Going with her better judgement she silently backed away and went back to the living room, which was luckily out of hearing range. She still needed to talk to Harry after all, and if Ginny was here already she could be filled in on her plan as well. Another person in her camp, wouldn’t harm anyone.

It took longer than she would have hoped, but after some time she heard the tell-tale sign of a door opening. She got up, smoothed down her clothing, and got ready to greet the new couple.

“LUNA;” Hermione all but screeched, as the blonde made her way into the room Hermione had been waiting in.

“Oh, hi Hermione. We didn’t hear you come in,” Luna said in her dreamy voice, as she went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Still in shock, Hermione followed her in there. She had been expecting Ginny to walk in, and not Luna.

“So,” She drew out. “What exactly are you doing here?” Hermione asked. She mentally facepalmed. She knew what Luna was doing here. She had heard it God damn it, and there were some sounds she needed to forget as soon as possible.

“Nothing much,” She began, as she took a sip of her coffee. “Harry wanted some company after the battle, and I needed some time away from daddy.”

“So you’re dating now?”

“We haven’t been on any dates, no,” She got up and began making a snack, like this was a common occurrence. Hermione was still surprised that Luna hadn’t mentioned her blush.

“He is a very nice gentleman, and after our kisses during our time at Shell Cottage with Bill and Linda, this only seemed like the natural next step,” Luna finished.

“This goes all the way back to shell cottage?” Hermione wondered out loud, surprised that Harry had kept this development from her. She would definitely have to talk to him about that.

“Oh yes, Harry was feeling rather stressed when we got there, so I gave him a kiss, and told him everything would be alright.”

“And then what happened?” Hermione had no clue any of this had been going on right under her nose. She wondered if Ginny knew, and how she would react if she didn’t. It wasn’t like they could keep this from her forever. She felt kind of bad for the red head, who had been pining for Harry for such a long time. But at the same time, she couldn’t help but feel happy for Luna and Harry if they had chosen to get together and help each other after these trying times.

“Well, he came back for more kisses,” She said with a huge grin. “He apparently enjoys my kisses. His kisses are also quite enjoyable.”

“It sounds to me like a lot more than his kisses are enjoyable,” Hermione mumbled to herself, not actually wanting to let Luna know she had heard them.

“Hermione, you really should get that nargle infestation checked out, it isn’t good for you,” Luna said randomly. “But it’s time I went on my way. It turns out daddy has been missing me, so I must keep him company for a while. Good luck on your journey!” Luna finished, walking out of the kitchen.

“Jour – Luna, wha-“ but before she could even finish her sentence, Luna was already out of the door and had apparated away. Hermione would never understand that girl.

Once Hermione was alone again, she began wondering where Fawkes had gone. He had been on her shoulder when she entered but had departed soon after.

She didn’t have to wait long to find out.

“AAAAHHHH,” She heard Harry scream from up the stairs. “Get out of here you bloody bird!”

“Fawkes,” Hermione called, deciding to hopefully spare Harry some trouble. “Here!” She wasn’t sure if Fawkes would actually come to her when called upon but was pleasantly surprised when the phoenix came flying back to her to retake its perch on her shoulder.

Stumbling into the room after Fawkes came Harry, looking more disheveled than ever. He was still trying to pull his pants on properly.

“Hermione!” He exclaimed when he noticed her. “What a wonderful surprise!”

“With ill timing?” Hermione threw back at him, with a smirk on her face. He would never hear the end of this.

“Erh… You heard that, did you?”

“Yes, Harry. I did hear that,” Hermione said with a small sigh. “I thought you and Ginny had a thing?”

“Oh, we did but she broke up with me a little before Bill and Linda’s wedding. Apparently, it didn’t feel right to her,” He explained with a shrug, as he went to make a cup of coffee just like Luna had done earlier.

Hermione went over to him, and pulled him into a side hug, “Can I also get a cup? Luna left before I could ask?” He smiled back at her, and went to get another cup out of the cupboard where they were stored.

“She told me it began at Shell Cottage?” Hermione asked, wanting to hear Harry’s version of the story. She was confident she would get a more detailed version of the story this way.

So Harry began to retell how it had happened. It had begun while Hermione had still been in a bad state after the torture. Harry had been in such a state that Luna had pulled him aside simply to give him a hug at first. But as they pulled away, she had simply leaned forward, and gave him a peck on the lips. According to Harry, during the following days one kiss had soon become many, and after the battle he had asked her if she wanted to spend some time with him at Grimmauld Place to which she agreed. The whole ‘having sex’ thing, was apparently a new thing, only having begun last night. Hermione had simply walked in on their first morning after.

“Now that’s over with, let’s talk about the elephant in the room, or should I say the phoenix in the room?” Harry said, laughing at his own joke.

“Oh this guy?” She said pointing to the bird, now sitting on the armrest of the couch. “He showed up after the battle,” she began explaining, as she moved over to the bird. “He healed the scar, look,” She said with a huge smile, as she pulled her sleeve up to reveal clear skin. “And then he simply followed me home.”

“Well that’s nice! I still need to find a new owl,” Harry said with a solemn look on his face. No matter what owl he would end up getting, no one would ever be able to replace Hedwig, in his heart.

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed, with a look that told Hermione to prepare to be joked with.

“Certain redhead sources have let it slip that a certain ‘Brightest Witch of her Age’ is dating Ron Weasley?” Harry said in tone more indicative of a question, accompanied by a shit eating grin.

“Not you too,” Hermione let out with an exacerbated sigh.

“So you’re not dating?”

“NO! of course not,” Hermione defended herself. “Harry, you know Ron is straight, and that I have a penis. You really think he would be saying all of this if he knew?”

“I guess not, but what are you gonna do about it?” He conceded. He wasn’t surprised Ron would do this, as a way to make Hermione feel pressured into dating him.

“Well that’s actually why I came here. Kind of.” Hermione said, realizing now was the time it was going to get hard.

“You know I love you, right?” She asked.

“Of course, Hermione! No doubt in my mind,” he answered, the worry a clear part of his tone.

“Hermione, what’s going on?” He asked when she stayed quiet. He soon noticed, the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, and quickly moved to sit next to her on the couch, all the while pulling her into a hug.

They stayed like that for a while, Hermione letting the tears fall.

As her sobs quieted down, let said in a low whisper, “I’m leaving, Harry.”

“Wha-“ He began, but Hermione quickly cut him off.

“Just when you all need me the most, I decide to leave,” she said angrily, tears coming back into her eyes.

“Hermione,” he said in a stern voice. “Please look at me!”.

Hermione slowly moved away from the hug, and quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

“Of course we need you, but you know who needs _you_ , more than anyone?” He asked.

“Who?”

“You, Hermione. You need you more than anyone!” He began explaining. “If you need to leave, I’m not going to blame you.” He said with a huge smile on his face. Of course, he would miss his best friend (don’t tell Ron) but he also understood that, during the war she had experienced terrible things, and done things, that could necessitate that she left. And he would support her in every decision she would make.

“I love you so much,” Hermione said, and Harry could see it on her face. The love and adoration they shared. There was no mistaking it.

“If I was straight, Luna would definitely have some competition,” she joked. Harry simply grinned back and shoved her shoulder.

“Oh, shut up you!”

“So, tell me about this plan of yours.” He said, wanting Hermione to explain when and where she would be leaving.

Hermione began explaining about what had happened to her parents. She had told him a bit during their year on the run but had never gone into much detail. She wasn’t ready to at the time. She explained about the planned trip to Australia to find her parents, and hopefully rebuild their relationship. When he asked what she would do after, she kept being honest with him and told him that she really didn’t know. That maybe she would stay there with her parents, or maybe she would move somewhere else for some time. She ended the explanation, with a promise to keep in touch, and to one day return.

“Ginny already knows, but I want to tell the Weasley’s next,” Hermione told Harry.

“And you want me to be there for you,” He added before she could finish.

“Would you?”

“I’m offended you don’t already know, “ he laughed. “Of course I will be there for you.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Hermione belted out, as she pulled him into another hug.

“If anything, I just want to be there to see Ron’s face when you tell him that you two aren’t dating,” he said with another laugh.

“This is serious, Harry,” Hermione laughed with him. “You shouldn’t make jokes!”

After some more catching up and planning for how they were going to take on the Weasley Family Hermione decided it was time to head home once more. She quickly made it home, and sped through her nightly duties, and crawled under the covers. She fell asleep for the first time since the war had ended, with a feeling that everything was going to be okay.

><><><><><><><

Across the English Channel on a huge estate, a tall beautiful blonde burst through the doors, into her own room. Her raven-haired friend sitting on her bed, shoving clothing into a suitcase.

« Sophia, are you ready yet? » The blonde asked her best friend.

« I’m almost ready, I just need to pack the last of my bikinis, » Sophia responded.

« We’re going to Australia, and you haven’t packed your bikinis yet? » the blonde beauty asked her friend in a shocked tone.

They had been planning this trip ever since they both graduated Beauxbaton, both of the girls at the top of the class.

« I have packed my bikinis, thank you very much, but I got some new ones as well » The raven-haired girl said.

Sophia looked up from her suitcase, « We are going to meet so many cute girls! I wonder if I’ll find the love of my life, » she said. The blonde beauty let out a sigh, at her friend’s antics.

« It would be so romantic, I can already imagine it, » She began with a far away look on her face, and the blonde prepared herself for a story.

« We’ll be on the beach, and you’ll be tanning in the sun, while I go out to the sea. And suddenly a beautiful surfer would come up to me and ask me if I wanted to learn how to surf, » the far away look had turned into a dreamy smile. « And while out on the water, I’ll fall off on purpose, so she’ll have to come rescue me, and then I’ll kiss her thank you, » Sophia ended her story, and just in time.

« Girls, are you ready yet? » They heard the blonde’s mother shout from downstairs.

» Yes mom, « the blond responded. « We’ll be right down. »

And so, with one last spell to shrink their suitcases so they could fit in their respective pockets, oh the wonders of being witches, they moved down the stairs to tell their families goodbye.

As they moved down the long dirt road in front of the main family mansion, the blonde looked back over her shoulder, to see her little sister crying into her mother’s waist.

« She’s a big girl, she’ll handle it, » Sophia said, as she noticed her friend’s sad expression.

« Huh? » the blonde asked snapping out of it.

« Gabrielle, she’ll be fine, »

The blonde let out a melodic laugh.

« Once she goes to Beauxbaton come September, she will have forgotten I ever existed, » She said with a huge smile.

And off to Australia the pair went.

For a trip that would change both of their lives in ways neither could have ever imagined.

Well, maybe Sophia could have.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter :D  
> Would love to know what you think!!

The time had finally arrived.

Hermione had spent the last couple of days packing and cleaning the house, and on a late afternoon in May she decided that she was ready to face the Weasleys. She honestly dreaded doing it. She knew for one that saying goodbye always sucked, but further more she would have to deny Ron’s continuous advances, which was going to suck, and she would probably also need to convince Molly who was surely already planning their wedding. _At least,_ She thought, _I have Ginny and Harry on my side, and Luna if she’s there._

She quickly wrote a note and sent Fawkes on his way to Harry. She wanted to make sure that Harry was also ready for tomorrow before she went to bed.   
It didn’t take long for Fawkes to return carrying a note from Harry saying that he was indeed ready and a postscript that mentioned that Luna would join them and support her if things got out of hand.

With that, she ate some dinner and relaxed for the rest of the evening before she retreated to her bedroom and fell into a restless sleep.

><><><><><><><

Morning came after what felt like days and she couldn’t recall a time she had been so nervous about something so trivial.

She didn’t want to wake the sleeping phoenix, so she tiptoed to the bathroom to take her morning shower. She quickly did away with her clothes and got under the warm water. The water helped her relax a bit, but it didn’t do all that much. Regardless of that, at least she felt clean, after her sleepless and sweaty night. The summer had arrived early in Britain this year.

Once her shower was done, she got dressed and headed downstairs for some food. She made some scrambled eggs with some sausages and toast, and quietly ate as she waited for the time to pass. Harry and Luna would come to her house at about eleven-thirty, and they would then together apparate to The Burrow.

Again, after what felt like days, she finally heard a knock on the door, and she went to greet her friends.

“Hi Harry, Hi Luna,” She smiled happily as she opened the door.

“Hello Hermione,” and “Hi,” was said at the same time, as they both greeted her in return. Harry moved in for the hug first, and once he let go, Luna went for a short hug as well.

“Come in, come in,” Hermione said when they were all done hugging, and the trio went into the living room where Fawkes was now resting on a perch Hermione had installed. She had installed several through out the house, often multiple in each room, when she learned the hard way, that the furniture did not like Fawkes’ sharp claws. After magically repairing the couch twice, several chairs, and the scrapes on the tables, she finally relented and installed all the perches, so it would stop happening. It worked a treat, though she still had to fix the odd scrape sometimes, when the majestic bird decided that a mere perch wouldn’t do it justice.

Hermione wasn’t sure how Phoenix’ normally acted, but she had come to conclude that Fawkes was very protective of his human. She would almost always find him sitting on a perch in the same room as herself, and the few times she ventured out to magical communities, she would often spot the phoenix sitting on high roofs above watching her. Well she wasn’t really sure if it was a protective trait, or if it was just some form of separation anxiety. Nothing had happened to Hermione that would necessitate protection. Not yet anyway, she had a bad feeling that it might change today though.

After some small talk, and some snacks Harry felt it was the right time to approach the subject of today’s meeting.

“So… Are you ready?” He inquired; he of course knew that Hermione would know what he was talking about.

“No,” Hermione said in a flat, monotone voice.

“Will you ever be?” Harry smiled.

Hermione couldn’t help but smile at his teasing voice, “No,” she said with a smile on her face.  
“You know Ron,” she said. “He’s convinced we’re a made for each other, and I just don’t feel like facing him.”

“But it’s obvious you aren’t made for each other,” Luna joined in. “All the nargles around you are female.”

“Erh… sure,” Hermione responded with a confused look on her face. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of that statement, but before she could add more, Luna continued.

“You will fall in love with a woman, right Harry?” She asked looking towards Harry. Luna was laying down on the couch, with her feet in Harry’s lap, while he absentmindedly massaged her feet.

Both Hermione and Harry’s eyes almost bulged out of their heads. Harry reacted faster than Hermione and almost shouted in shock.

“I swear on my magic I didn’t tell her!”

“How else would she know?” Hermione shot back. “I’ve only told one other person.”

Luna decided to interrupt their fighting before it got out of hand.

“He didn’t tell me Hermione,” she explained calmly, apparently not affected by the charged atmosphere. “I already told you that all the nargles around you are female. Harry also had female nargles, but they all left when we started dating.”

“So you didn’t tell her?” Hermione wondered in small voice, feeling ashamed to have jump to that conclusion so quickly.

“No, but don’t blame yourself, I understand why you would think so,” Harry answered with a smile. If he was truly, one of the only two people who knew, it would make sense that Hermione thought he had told Luna. But apparently Luna just knew. Luna was an enigma, but she was his enigma, and he would use all the time she would give him, to try and understand her ways better. Harry felt really good about the relationship they had built during the last month, and he hoped Luna did as well.

Hermione still felt a little ashamed and thus decided it was time to leave. She’d rather get this over with sooner than later.

“Let’s get this over with,” She said with a determined look on her face as she rose from her seat. She went to collect the bags she had packed and shrunk so they fit neatly into her pockets. Once she returned to the living room, Harry and Luna were both gone, having vacated the room to retrieve their coats and get ready for their imminent departure.

With a final shared smile between the three of them, Hermione grabbed both of their hands and apparated.

><><><><><><><

Once they were all safely in the field outside of The Burrow, all the nerves resurfaced, and Hermione was once again dreading what was about to happen.

Hermione sent her otter Patronus to Ginny, with the message that they had arrived, so she could come greet them all before they faced the rest of the residents.

She wasn’t sure who was home, but she assumed Molly and Ron would be. She hadn’t been told whether George had moved back to The Burrow, or if he still lived by the shop.

It didn’t take long before they noticed the front door open, and they all spotted the redhead girl that had come running towards them. When she got closer, she slowed a little but unexpected to Hermione the younger girl threw herself into a bone crushing hug, that sent both of them flying to the ground.

Through their laughing, Hermione managed to ask Ginny what was going on.

“I’m coming with you!” Ginny exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

“What? Coming with me?” Hermione asked in utter disbelief. Ginny had said that she couldn’t join her on her trip, but obviously that had changed.

“Yes, it isn’t good for me here,” Ginny said. “Mum went to George’s a couple days ago,“ _So he hadn’t moved back,_ Hermione thought. “and she’s been in a right state ever since.”

Hermione was still trying to process it all. “Wonderful,” she managed to get out in the end. “I hope you’re all packed though, because we’re leaving once we’re done here.”

“Of course, but just a fair warning. Mum doesn’t know that I plan to join you. Couldn’t really tell her that I was busy packing for a trip with you when she doesn’t even know you are leaving,” Ginny explained, while secretly hoping Hermione would still let her come with.

“Oh… Well, that’s just another hurdle we’ll have to jump today. What’s one extra at this point,” Hermione joked, as she tried to lighten the mood a little.

Ginny finally got around to greeting Luna and Harry, who both found the previous interaction highly amusing if their grins were anything to go by. Once that was done, they silently made their way towards The Burrow.

“Mum, Ron, we have company,” Ginny shouted as she went through the door. Ever the hostess, she waited patiently while holding the door, as her three friends entered behind her.

“Who is it?” They heard the voice of Ron shout from up the stairs. A huge grin formed on his face as he looked over the railing and spotted the newcomers. He almost stumbled down the stairs, and once again Hermione was falling backwards, while enveloped in a hug.

This wasn’t the same though.

This time the hug was accompanied by, in Hermione’s thoughts, a very one-sided kiss.

“Get off of me,” She managed to mumble against his lips, as he continued kissing her. She tried to shove him off, but he didn’t seem to get the message. After what Hermione deemed too long, Ron practically flew away from her. She looked up and saw that Harry had apparently been the one to forcefully pull Ron from her body.

“What the bloody hell mate?!” Ron asked in shock and anger at his friend’s antics.

“What?” Harry shot back.

“Why did you do that?” Ron asked once again.

“Because I didn’t enjoy it,” Hermione joined in, having regained her bearings after that unwelcome greeting.

“What do you mean, you weren’t enjoying it?” Ron asked, having thoroughly enjoyed kissing his girlfriend, he was really confused as to why said girlfriend didn’t enjoy it as well.

“What I’m saying. Why would ever think it was okay to do that?!” Hermione was also getting angry now. She had expected as much before she got here but she had been hoping that the peace of their visit would last a little longer. To be fair, she also hadn’t expected to be assaulted by the boy the second he laid eyes upon her.

“Do what? Kiss my girlfriend?” Ron said, raising his voice.

In his anger while being focused on Hermione, he failed to see the other three give each other worried glances. They looked like they were asking ‘ _girlfriend?’_ solely through their looks. Obviously, Harry and Luna knew this to be false, as Harry had been told explicitly by Hermione that she fancied witches, and Luna had, as per their conversation earlier, found out by other means. It looked like it was also news to Ginny, however. Sure, Ron had been telling her about how much he wanted to see Hermione, but he had said similar things about Harry. Hadn’t he? Looking back Ginny could see that while he had mentioned both, he always seemed more eager when it came to Hermione. Now it made sense why that was the case.

Fawkes, who had been silent on his perch through all of this let out a deafening _caw_ silencing whatever Ron was about to follow up with.

“Girlfriend?” Hermione shrieked, and it looked like she grew three sizes.

Harry had seen Ron in a lot of scary situations, and he was confident that he had never seen Ron look more scared that he did then. While Hermione almost grew, Ron shrunk and had never looked so small.

“Yes?” Ron all but asked.

“Please enlighten me, because it seems as if I haven’t been given the memo. When exactly did we become a couple?” Hermione said, having calmed down a little. Watching Ron shrink in on himself was enough for her to know that she had regained control and could therefore calm down.

“Erhm… You see… I… The kiss?” Stuttered out, while still looking a little sheepish.

“What kiss?” Hermione asked.

“In the chamber of secrets,” Ron said. It seemed as if Hermione’s forgetfulness had reignited Ron’s belief that they indeed were a couple. ‘ _She simply forgot,’_ Ron thought to himself.

“No! Just like this, it was simply you kissing me. No kissing back happened then, nor did it happen now,” Hermione said determinedly.

“You saying we aren’t an item?”

“Merlin, Ron,” she sighed. “We aren’t, we weren’t, and we never will be!”

“Well I wouldn’t say that we ne – “ but before Hermione continued Luna decided to join the conversation. The trio of Harry, Luna and Ginny having watched the argument with some trepidation, had all neglected to join in, in fear that either of the two would lash out at them in misplaced anger.

“You will never be together Ron,” Luna explained in her usual calm demeanor. “You see not only is Hermione not interested in you, she is actually –“

“LEAVING,” Ginny shouted in fear at what Luna was about to reveal. She herself knew that it wasn’t something you would want another person to reveal for you, so she chose to jump in and save Hermione.

Ginny was the one other person than Harry that Hermione had told. They had spent some days together since they left Hogwarts after the battle, and during a relaxing afternoon at the park, Ginny had cracked a joke that Hermione was staring at a lot of beautiful girls. Hermione’s faced had flushed red in an instant, and Ginny knew immediately. Hermione decided that she’d rather just tell her, than to lie, so she did. Ginny had like Harry been very supportive, and thus told Hermione that she would always be there to talk, if need be.

“She is leaving with me,” she added as an afterthought, when they were all looking weirdly at her.

“Leaving?” Ron wondered out loud.

Hermione let out another sigh. The conversation of their relationship having been forgotten, it appeared it was time to move on from what had been her actual reason for coming.

This also happened to be the same exact moment that Molly walked in.

“See Ron, I told you, you shouldn’t assume these things,” Molly said, smacking the back of his head with a cleaning towel. She had heard everything that had been said from the kitchen. She had decided to stay out of it and let Hermione deal with it herself and when she heard the subject change, she thought it was time to show herself.

She looked towards her three guests with a small, “Oh how wonderful it is to see you all again, come in please, the food is almost done.” Ginny had hinted that they would receive company, so Molly had of course begun preparing food for whoever decided to show up.

They all greeted the matriarch with hugs and made their way to the table where they could eat the food. As per usual Molly had made plenty, it almost looked as if she had prepared for a holiday feast, so they dug in and took some time to simply enjoy the lovely food.

“So Ginny, when were you planning on telling me about this trip you are leaving for with Hermione?” Molly said.

“Well… Erhm…” she stuttered out, wondering how she could save herself from this. Luckily for her she was placed across from Hermione and one bruised shin later Hermione happily, to save her other shin, jumped in to save the girl.

“You see, Mrs. Weasley, we –“

“Molly, dear,” the matriarch interrupted.

“Oh, of course, Molly. I need to go and collect my parents from Australia,” Hermione chose to leave out the bit about them no longer knowing of her existence. It didn’t seem prudent to the situation. “And Ginny, being such an amazing friend, offered to join me on my trip.”

“Oh, that’s simply wonderful dear, of course you can go Ginny.”

Ginny’s face broke out into a smile that could lighten anyone’s day.

“Thank mum,” she said as she threw herself at her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

Molly had noticed that Ginny was beginning to be a little restless around the house, and figured this trip would do wonders for her.

“So when will you be back?” The mother of seven asked.

“We don’t know actually,” Hermione began explaining. When Molly gave a look that clearly said _please elaborate,_ she did so. “The plan is to go to Australia and gather my parents. But after that we aren’t actually sure what we’re going to do. I’ve always wanted to spend some time exploring the world, and would love for Ginny to join me.”

“Well,” Molly smiled. “As long as you promise to keep in touch I guess it is okay”.

“Of course, mum,” Ginny said.

After that the conversation lulled a little and changed to more calming dinner subjects. Ron continued to act like a wounded animal through it all, obviously still hurt by being shot down and rejected by Hermione.

Once they were all done eating, Ginny rushed up the stairs to get her luggage. Once she joined them out in front of The Burrow they were all ready to say goodbye.

Tears were shed, mostly by Molly, because her little girl was all grown up and leaving the nest. Molly also gave a big hug to Hermione, and some to Harry and Luna. After Harry and Luna had said their goodbyes they left, leaving only Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.

“So you’re leaving?” Ron asked.

“Yes, we’re leaving,” Hermione curtly replied, wondering where this line of inquiry would lead them.

“And you don’t know when you’ll be back?”

“No.”

“I’ll wait for you!” He said, determination in his voice.

“Goodbye Ron,” and with a shared look with Ginny, she grabbed the younger girl’s hand, and apparated them to the Ministry of Magic.

><><><><><><><

They made their way through the crowd towards the department for international travel. For a domestic journey it was easy to just apparate or use the floo network, but for international journeys you would need a port-key, enchanted by wizards and witches experienced in the field, and that of course came at a fee.

“Good evening ladies,” The clerk behind the window greeted them once they finally made it to the front of the line. “How may I help you today?”

“We would love to purchase two tickets for Australia,” Hermione said in her cheerful voice. She was happy that she had finally gotten to this point in her journey.

“Two seconds,” The clerk replied, as she went out of view. She reappeared shortly after, motioning for Hermione to leave the payment in the designated box. Once this was done, the clerk placed the tickets in a similar box on her side, and then motioned for Hermione to open the box once again. She did, and picked up the tickets.

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled.

“You’re welcome, dear. The next portkey to Australia will leave in thirty minutes,” The clerk began explaining. “Simply follow the blue line until you get to Oceania, and then Australia will be found on your right.”

Hermione and Ginny thanked the lady once again and went on their way towards the portkey. They bought some food on their way, as they had thirty minutes to spend. They finished eating with five minutes remaining and chose to simply wait by the portkey.

“One minute until departure for Australia.” Could be heard through some mouth shaped speakers.

The two girls got up and grabbed the portkey. It was a globe with a huge ‘X’ on Australia.

Before either girl knew what had happened, they landed on their feet in the Australian Ministry of Magic.

“Are you ready?” Hermione asked.

Ginny did not respond.

She simply smiled at Hermione, grabbed her hand, and began dragging her towards the exit.

Hermione could do nothing but laugh. Having Ginny join her was the surprise she didn’t know she needed.

_This is going to be an amazing trip_ , Hermione thought, as she let herself get dragged out on the sidewalk in front of the Ministry building.

Right into an unsuspecting blonde, who fell backwards into a raven-haired girl.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end here, I want to say thanks to all the amazing people, on discord!!  
> Thanks for listening to my ramblings, and giving inputs when I ask!!  
> Y'all know who you are! (Hopefully! xD)


End file.
